Ebon Ward
Ebon Ward is an ongoing series that has been running on Surprise Round twitch channel, previously twitch.tv/warpedlamp, since September 25th, 2016. It is run using Pathfinder rules (of which most if not all can be found here) and makes heavy use of homebrewed setting, creatures and items. Overview The Ebon Ward is a formerly government funded organization that would take in some of the things that go bump in the night in order to fight the more dangerous things that go bump in the night. Rumors surrounded the organization due to their secretive nature and trust began to waiver and eventually crumbled when a new organization of dastardly crack paladins (The Keepers) came about and essentially took the place of Ebon Ward within the government. However, Ebon Ward continued it's clandestine operations in spite of this. A list of NPCs can be found here. Players * GM: Will * Majin - Suino Songfury / Bojack Vunderval * Lamp - Maze Myers / Bossanova / Baoh St. Baoh * Arim - Dia Diadem / Musty Macaw * Roob - Gnash * Siv - Laurent Redpath / Jasper Chiaroscuro / Zephyra Episodes Broken Wheel & Belgrin See separate article for known details from the three sessions run before streaming began. The Veredis Ruins Grabby's Reach Totor Tobble's Tower Kragmar's Fissure & Yez'Modazz Underpath Ebon War: A Prelude Ebon War: The Keep Ebon War: The Obsidian Spear Spin-off Series Various side stories showing events happening elsewhere in the same world as Ebon Ward. 5e One Off 5e One Off is a one-shot episode that takes place on Behemoth, the continent far to the West of Goliath where the main series of Ebon Ward takes place. It is a relatively straight-forward dungeon crawl featuring story events that may-or-may-not be considered canon to the main story of Ebon Ward. Ebon Ward North Ebon Ward North is a 9-episode mini-series that takes place in the Northern part of the continent of Goliath, following a team from the North Ebon Ward. Compared to the main series, its tone can best be described as "Survival Horror". Ebon Ward West Ebon Ward West is a 5-episode mini-series that takes place in the Western part of the continent of Goliath, following a team from the West Ebon Ward. Compared to the main series, its tone can best be described as "Comedy Road Trip". Factions * Ebon Ward * The Keepers * Underhand * Mondegreen Druids * Sundown * The Silver Hand * The Pie Association * The Good Doctor Locations * Belgrin * Broken Wheel * Ebon Ward Central (the Obsidian Spear) * Ebon Ward South (the Onyx Maw) * Eryll (the Capital/Central) * Grabby's Reach * Inbetween * Kragmurr's Fissure * Mist Eternal * Sim Sala Bim * Sweetstone * Totor Tobble's Tower * Underpath * Yez'Modazz Trivia * There is an Ebon Ward Wiki that was started at an earlier date. * With few exceptions, new episodes of Ebon Ward have been run on Sundays at 3:00pm EST. Category:Campaigns Category:Ebon Ward